Summer Encounters:Fifth Year
by Tania Darling
Summary: Au,two chapter fic, sshg encounter, summer of fifth year. complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original Harry potter, all belongs to the marvelous JKR.  
  
A/N: As this story was started before OotP I'm going to continue it as AU, using elements from OotP. Note also that it will eventually be SS/HG. Chapter One is fairly short, hope to get longer but depends how much writing time I have.  
  
Summer Encounters  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione sighed happily, and sank gratefully into the near overflowing bath. Finally 12 Grimmauld place was empty, and she could use the bath without having to fight for it. She breathed deeply, and sneezed, despite the large amount of scent she'd poured in the bath, the pervasive odor from the room across the hallway-currently Professor Snape's temporary lab, still lingered in the bathroom.  
  
"Bother" she muttered, irritably climbing out of the bath again and wrapping a towel around herself.  
  
She walked across the hallway, and examined the closed door. Rather predictably, Professor Snape had locked it both with a key and magic. Hermione sighed, it seemed that she would just have to put up with the peculiar smell while she bathed.

Professor Snape frowned as he made his way up the stairs of Twelve Grimmauld place, curse those blasted children for distracting him, and he'd left a potion in his lab that needed to be heated regularly.  
  
He walked down the hallway and was about to open the door, when he heard...singing?...from the bathroom. He stood next to the door, and then decided to push it open; obviously one of the female members of the Order had stayed behind to mess around with her hair or something equally pointless!  
  
"Surely you have something better to do than..." began Snape as he pushed the door open, only to be interrupted by a shriek and a splash as the person in the bath yanked the shower curtain across it.  
  
_Shit!_  
  
His exclamation was purely mental, and a reaction both to the fact that he'd caught someone in the bath, and the fact that she had very nice legs.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered quickly, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He entered the Potion room and locked the door behind him, meanwhile Hermione was completely shell shocked.  
  
_Snape saw me in the bath!_  
  
She quickly pulled herself together, forcing herself to think reasonably.  
  
_All he saw was your legs, Granger, no need to have a fainting fit!_  
  
Hermione climbed slowly out of the bath, grabbed a towel and sneaked back to her room.  
  
She decided that, if she could get out of the house-without Snape catching her, he would never know that she had been there. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: In this AU the Order has several female members at Grimmauld Place  
  
Summer Encounters: Fifth Year  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione hurried back to her room, still clad in the towel, and quickly got dressed. She crept downstairs, the door to Snape's lab was still closed, and she was able to travel by floo powder to Diagon Alley with no further mishaps.

Harry, Ron and the others were surprised when she caught up with them at the bookshop.  
  
"Thought you were doing some holiday reading?" said Ron  
  
"I was" agreed Hermione "but I needed some school supplies for this year and I thought I'd get them today"  
  
"You need to have more fun," said Ron  
  
"Fifth year is very important Ron" protested Hermione, "we have our OWLs this year and..."  
  
"I was joking" interjected Ron, "we all know you're going to pass with a 110% as always."  
  
"And I'll not be letting you two copy my work either" said Hermione firmly  
  
"Oh don't be like that" said Ron, as she walked away "bloody hell she gets more serious every year"  
  
"She has got a point Ron, the OWLs are very important"  
  
"Not you too, Harry, let's not worry about it, at least, until school starts."  
  
"Sorry, Ron, There's so much going on, I think school might be the least of our worries"  
  
"You don't think...you-know-who will be back this soon" whispered Ron  
  
"I don't know"  
  
The boys continued on their trip through Diagon Alley, both determined to enjoy the pleasant weather and forget the approaching darkness for at least a while.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Snape wondered out of the Lab, a short time after Hermione left, and noticed a trail of wet footprints leading down the hall.  
  
_Well, this is one way to find out who the mystery bather is_  
  
He followed the wet trail, to one of the rooms assigned to the younger people.  
  
_I doubt that Miss Granger or Miss Weasley have such attractive features, so the person in question probably went in here until they dried off._  
  
"Alohamora"  
  
Snape opened the bedroom door and carefully checked for security spells, before entering. It was easy to tell which side of the room was Herminone Grangers and which was Ginny Weasleys. For one thing, Grangers had books strewn next to the bed, over the bed, under the bed!  
  
_Great Merlin, where does the wretched girl sleep?!_  
  
In the middle of Hermione's bed, were a damp towel and a hastily scrawled note to Ginny Weasley, who was at home.  
  
_Ginny, I've decided to join Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley. I will also be collecting school supplies, back for tea. Hermione_  
  
The scrap of parchment was slightly damp and looked a bit worse for wear. Turning it over, he noticed she'd scribbled on the back... _something like chck ingients tion , ask Spe?  
  
Very interesting, I wonder could it be that that was Miss Granger?_  
  
Snape thought carefully about all the times he'd seen her over the summer, at Grimmauld Place, as far as he could recall she had been wearing robes or long muggle skirts the whole time.  
  
_Ah well, I'm certainly not going to mention that little incident and I'm sure whoever she was will not be mentioning it either._  
  
Snape left the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Aromahola"

A week later, the Hogwarts students departed Grimmauld place to begin thier next year at school.

A/N:There will be a sequel, also if any of you read Labyrinth or PotC fanfics..well i have some:)

Review thanks for Chapter One:

Thanks to: Ahiwai, Jasperpress77,grimunholy and cfleur bleue (hope thats spelt right)

Glad you all read and reviewed


End file.
